FIG. 7 illustrates a configuration of an information access system using a contactless IC card according to the related art. In FIG. 7, a contactless IC card 1, installed data 2 stored in the contactless card 1, a device 3 for providing information to provide information by using the installed data 2, an access unit 4 for contactless IC card to access the installed data 2 stored in the contactless IC card 1, a data processing unit 5 for creating information based on the obtained installed data, which is to be provided by the device 3 for providing information and a user interface unit 6 for outputting the information to be provided by the device 3 for providing information.
The information which can be provided in the above-stated configuration is the installed data 2 themselves stored in the contactless IC card 1 or information created from the installed data by the data processing unit 5.
As stated, desired data are stored in the contactless IC card 1. Therefore, there are following problems. For example, a case of providing information including mass data, e.g., movie and a case of providing information created dynamically, e.g., real-time image are assumed. In these cases, it becomes necessary to mount a mass memory in the contactless IC card or add a camera and an encoder for creating the real-time image in the system. This causes an increase in cost.
Further, a case where the desired data which are stored in the contactless IC card become old and a case where the desired data are wrong are assumed, for example. Originally, the data should be updated in these cases. However, it is actually impossible to update the data stored in the IC card which has been distributed already. Further, it is troublesome to write data again in a multiplicity of contactless IC cards after the data have been stored in the cards.
Japanese Patent Application Publication 2000-76399 describes an example of a system assuming the above-stated technique.
This invention is intended to solve the above-stated problem in the related art. It is an object of the invention to become able to obtain mass data and data created dynamically by storing location information in the contactless IC card for accessing the desired data, reading the location information in the device for providing information and accessing the desired data based on the read location information and further to solve troublesome work of updating the data in the contactless IC card.